


Plushie Problems

by The_gay_snake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Deceit Sanders is a Sweetheart, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Insecure Deceit Sanders, M/M, Plushies, Remus sanders is a sweetheart, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_snake/pseuds/The_gay_snake
Summary: Virgil went to go get Deceit a blanket, but he finds something else at the same time.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 351





	Plushie Problems

Virgil hadn't meant to be snooping, he really hadn't. He was only in Deceit's room in the first place because his boyfriend had requested a blanket. His other boyfriend, Remus, had tried to offer to go get one, but he was squashed under a snake, and neither Virgil, nor their snake boyfriend, wanted Remus to move. 

So that was what led Virgil to be here, on the ground, looking under his boyfriend's bed, trying to figure out what the strange yellow thing that just rolled out of the blanket was. 

He reached under the bed, trying not to bother the granddaddy long leg spider he saw, and grabbed the yellow thing, which Virgil could now tell was soft and fuzzy. Pulling it out Virgil could now actually see it, and his heart melted slightly. 

It was a yellow snake plushy, with one button eye missing, the other barely held on by it's thread. It seemed well loved, definitely not new, based on the squished tail and the small rip on the stomach. 

Virgil got off the ground, deciding to take the snake toy with him to give to Deceit. He flung the fluffy blanket over his shoulder, then made his way back to the living room where his boyfriends were sat, Remus's tentacles wrapped around Deceit.

"Stormy! Come cuddle!" Remus exclaimed, making more tentacles appear so Virgil could also be wrapped up in them. 

Virgil smiled, walking over to the couch to be with his partners. "I found this in your blanket, Dee." Virgil said, handing the snake to Deceit. 

The deceitful side's eyes widened, snatching the stuffed animal, trying to hide it as if he was embarrassed that he had been found out. Remus quirked his head to the side, he had seen the toy, but was confused on why his boyfriend seemed like he wanted to hide it.

"Are you alright my snakey beau?" Remus asked. Deceit nodded, but Virgil didn't believe him. 

"You know you don't have to hide things from us Dee." Virgil assured his snakey boyfriend. 

"Are you sure you *will* laugh at me?" Deceit asked softly, his eyes showing his reluctance to say anything. 

Virgil nodded, as did Remus, after which he kissed Deceit's cheek.

Deceit looked like he was contemplating, but eventually sighed, hanging his head and letting Virgil and Remus see the toy. 

Remus cooed over the little snake. "They are adorable!" Remus said, hugging the boyfriend in his lap just a little tighter. Virgil nodded. 

"Remus is right, they are very cute." Virgil said, taking Deceit's free hand and kissing it. "You didn't have to hide them from us, Love." 

"I didn't want you to think i was *strong*." Deceit said, hugging the snake close to him. 

"We would never think less of you, Double Dee!" Remus cried, squeezing the boyfriend that was sitting on him. 

"Remus is right, again." Virgil said with a smile, knowing how it felt to feel like people would look down on you because of something. "We would never think you are weak because of having a stuffed animal. We both have them after all, remember my spider Sally?" 

"And my octopus, Jeffrey!" Remus said excitedly.

Deceit nodded, leaning across his partners, so he was now laying across the both of them. "Thank you. I *hate* you both." 

"We love you too, Dee Dee!" Remus said, hugging both Deceit and Virgil at the same time. 

"Yep, we love you." Virgil said simply, leaning down to kiss Deceit before being wrapped in the Remus hug. 

Deceit thought for a little while, just comfortable with his partners, knowing he was loved despite his lying facade.

"His name is Crowley."


End file.
